To increase patient comfort in imaging medical examination devices, the examination room of the device is typically illuminated. In magnetic resonance devices for example, the magnet hole, which is designed cylindrically for example and comprises the imaging examination room, is illuminated. In this way, the illumination is not able to dazzle a patient located in the examination room and is to be adapted to the patient's individual requirements. Furthermore in order to cool the patient, air is blown into the examination room mostly from the opening at the rear.